Chapter 23 Outtake
by Robin Jeannene
Summary: This is an outtake from Dustin's point of view. If you haven't read Rainnina Bone and the Snake's Nest, you should read that first.


**A/N:** **Hey it's me again. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated RBatSN but the next chapter is coming soon, this is just an outtake from Dustin's point of view. I hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three Outtake<strong>

Several people were crowded near a ticket barrier between platforms nine and ten at Kings Cross Station in London. This happened twice every year. To the Muggles this seemed like a perfectly normal place for parents to wait for their children to meet them after three and a half months at a private school. At least that's what they thought it was, and for once, the Muggles weren't far off the mark.

To the Wizarding World however, this was where some parents of young witches and wizards in training waited for their children to appear through the barrier leading to platform nine and three quarters. Some parents preferred to meet their children on the platform so that they could take them home via Side-Along Apparition, but Tammy and John Mackenzie didn't know that. Their son, Dustin, did, however.

He waited impatiently for his sister to appear. He hadn't seen her since September, but he had received a letter every week since and was very excited to see her in person.

Dustin had just finished school for the holidays that day and as a result, he was still in his uniform. He hated how the British school system required students to wear these uniforms.

Rain's train wasn't due to arrive for another ten minutes so he found himself staring around at the people surrounding him. He studied each person, trying to determine who was magical and who was Muggle. He decided that few here were Muggles; judging on how they dressed there were quite a bit of witches and wizards on this side of the barrier. Beside him, however, were three people who were clearly Muggles.

Two of these people were obviously the parents of the third because the father had the same blonde hair and the mother had the same slightly longer than usual neck. The girl who was their daughter, was rather beautiful, but her features were marred by a scowl she wore on her face. She looked to be about two years older than Dustin and what surprised him most was the school uniform she wore; it was the same one for his school. The same white, collared button-down under a green sweater and black trousers. The only difference was that she wore a skirt and leggings instead of trousers.

He edged over to her.

"Hello," he said in a friendly way. "I'm Dustin. I couldn't help but notice that your uniform matched mine. Do you go to Greenshaw High?"

She turned to him and the scowl left her face. "Yes I do. I'm Petunia, Petunia Evans. I'm in eleventh year, what about you?"

"I'm in ninth," he said smiling. "Are you waiting for a brother or sister?"

"Yes," she said stiffly. "My sister."

"You don't seem happy about that."

"My sister is a freak, why would I be happy about seeing her?"

"But she's your sister." Dustin couldn't understand why Petunia would dislike her sister so much.

"It doesn't matter. She turned my teacup into a rat, pulled stupid stunts, and my parents pay all of their attention to her."

Dustin sensed jealousy in this girl and decided to change the subject from her sister.

"My sister goes to Hogwarts, too," he said.

"Good for her," she responded sarcastically.

"There's no reason to be like that. Besides, I'm like you, my sister is a witch and I'm a Muggle. We could be friends and be Muggles together."

At that, it seemed Petunia couldn't keep from giggling a little.

"We should meet at school when the holidays are over," Dustin continued.

"Sure," she said, smiling. "That would be nice."

Dustin blushed.

At that moment, three teenagers pushing trolleys with trunks on them appeared as if from nowhere.

"The train's arrived!" Dustin cried happily. "I'm going to go see if I can spot my sister, d'you want to come?"

"I'm fine here, thanks," said Petunia, scowl back in place.

"Okay, I'll come back when I find her."

With that, he weaved through the crowd in search of Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how did you like it? I couldn't figure out where to put it in the actual story.  
><strong>


End file.
